NEVER SURRENDER
NEVER SURRENDER is the second track on the Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin GO AHEAD!! OP single. It was used as an insert song in episode 44, as well as episodes 33 and 43 for a much briefer time. The song was performed by Mitsuhiro Oikawa. Lyrics Kanji= 明日の僕はどんな顔してるんだろう? あさっても一年先もワクワクしたいんだ ずっと いつものようにただ過ぎてゆく日々に ピリオドを打つのは今日さ そろそろいい頃だ 情熱なら 瞳にいつも灯ってる 急ぐ夢はもう誰にも止められない NEVER SURRENDER 胸に光る宝石 握りしめて 未来の扉をたたくよ NEVER SURRENDER 心から笑える日まで 泣かない 逃げない あきらめない 風とともの走れ I'll be with my destiny 本当のことをなんで誰も言わないんだろう まっすぐに僕は叫ぶよ"王様はハダカだ" この両手に みなぎるチカラ感じてる この背中に 見えないツバサ広げて NEVER SURRENDER はるか空の彼方へ 目をこらして 新しい星を探すよ "生まれてよかった"と 心から笑える日まで 泣かない 君に もう一度 約束するよ今 I'll be with my destiny NEVER SURRENDER はるか空の彼方へ 目をこらして 新しい星を探すよ "生まれてよかった"と 心から笑える日まで 泣かない 君に もう一度 約束するよ今 I'll be with my destiny |-| Full song= Ashita no boku wa donna kaoshiteru'n darou? Asattemo ichinen saki mo wakuwaku shitainda zutto Itsumono youni tada sugite yuki hibi ni Piriodo wo utsu no wa kyou sa sorosoro iigoro da Jounetsu nara hitomi ni itsumo tomotteru Isogu yume wa mou dareni mo tomerarenai NEVER SURRENDER mune ni hikaru houseki Nigiri shimete mirai no tobira wo tataku yo NEVER SURRENDER kokoro kara waraeru hi made Nakanai nigenai akiramenai Kaze to tomo no hashire I'll be with my destiny Hontou no koto wo nande daremo iwanai'n darou Massugu ni boku wa sakebi yo "ousama wa hadaka da" Kono ryoute ni minagiru chikara kanjiteru Kono senaka ni mienai tsubasa hirogete NEVER SURRENDER haruka sora no kanata e Me wo korashite atarashii hoshi wo sagasu yo "Umarete yokatta" to kokoro kara waraeru hi made Nakanai kimi ni mou ichido Yakusoku suru yo ima I'll be with my destiny NEVER SURRENDER haruka sora no kanata e Me wo korashite atarashii hoshi wo sagasu yo "Umarete yokatta" to kokoro kara waraeru hi made nakanai kimi ni mou ichido Yakusoku suru yo ima I'll be with my destiny |-| English (Full song)= What sort of face will I be making tomorrow? Whether tomorrow or a year from now, I'll always be excited On the days just passing by as they always do Today I'll put a stop to it, it's about time for it With passion, always burning in my eyes My speeding dream can no longer be stopped by anybody NEVER SURRENDER, a jewel shines on my chest I'll grasp it and knock on tomorrow's door NEVER SURRENDER, until the day I smile from my heart I won't cry, won't run away, won't give up I'll run with the wind, I'll be with my destiny Why does nobody say the truth? Earnestly, I shout out "The king has no clothes!" I feel the power welling up in my hands I spread out the invisible wings on my back NEVER SURRENDER, to the far reaches of the sky I'll squint my eyes and look for a new star Until the day I can say "I'm glad I was born" and smile from my heart I won't cry and once more with you I'll make a promise now, I'll be with my destiny NEVER SURRENDER, to the far reaches of the sky I'll squint my eyes and look for a new star Until the day I can say "I'm glad I was born" and smile from my heart I won't cry and once more with you I'll make a promise now, I'll be with my destiny Category:Song